2.1-Her Majesty the Queen's Zero
"Her Majesty the Queen's Zero" is the first episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. 1.1 GOING BACK, MAYBE Saito “I’m going back. I’m going back to Japan!” Hand is glowing with the rune. He flying the plane here and there and loops. He head for the eclipse. There is bright light and he closes his eyes. When he opens them he flying straight down, but as he looks around he sees bill boards signs with the familiar ads for movie and games. He pulls up just above the street. He sees girls in their school uniforms. “This place is …” “Tokyo’s…” “Business district!” He pulls the plane out, but he is so low the wind from the plane blows all the school girls dresses up. “School uniforms! Those are really school uniforms! Louise, look! This is the Japan’s Business Dis-. Louise? Where are you, Louise?” He looks all around the cockpit and behind the seat, but no Louise. “Louise, hey! Stop hiding! Oh yeah… I came back to Japan alone.” He is remembering when he was brought to academy. He dropping out of the sky. Louise yelling at him. “She is a terrible mage.” The time she beat him up and stomping on him whenever he did something wrong. “As Louise tried to summon a Familiar…” The battle he just went through with dragons attacking the griffin squad. “I’ve been summoned to a strange world. And then I got involved with a war. In the end, I discovered this Zero Fighter. Although I’ve finally returned home…” He is sad “Louise… A Japan without Louise’s presence…” “It would be meaningless to return back home! Louise… Louise!!!” He is pulling the stick back very hard. The top of stick breaks off. Plane goes into a dive. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” It black. 1.2 REALITY He opens his eyes. His face is flat on the floor. Half his body is still in the bed. He had fallen out of the bed head first. He fell out the rest of the way on to his back. “Huh? This place is…” Louise sits up rubbing her eyes “What’s wrong, Saito?” Saito “Huh? Louise?” He jumps off the floor and onto the bed and grabbing her by her shoulders. “Louise!” She is surprised. He gives her a big hug. “Thank goodness! I was wondering where you had gone to.” She has a surprise look then a how nice of him.” “Saito…” Then she realizes what he was doing. “Wait a minute!” He lets go and then fall back off the bed. Saito “Ouches.” He is on his hands and knees and holding his head with one hand looking up at Louise on the bed. Louise turns away with her arms folded. “It was just a dream, don’t exaggerate too much. Are you becoming forgetful these days?” Saito “Not really, I …” Louise “You gave up your chance to return back home to Tokyo… And chose to remain as my familiar. For that, I am thankful.” Saito has a bewilder look on his face. “That’s why I won’t call you a dog or whatever anymore... And I won’t be letting you sleep on the floor… And I also won’t even use the whip on you anymore.” Saito takes a big gulp “So…From now onwards, you are not allowed to look at other girls. You may only look at me!!!” She is yelling the last part. She looks straight at him. “Is that understood?!” She is getting flustered for a second and turns away. “It’s because you are my familiar! It’s only normal that you should only look at your master!” Saito scratches his head. “I get it.” She smooths out his pillow. “Since you got it, hurry back to bed.” Saito gets up and walks towards the bed. Derflinger pop out a little. “Hey, hey partner! Although so much has happened, it seems to me that your relationship is developing quite well.” Camera over head shot of Louise and Saito back to back laying in the bed with their eyes open but not looking at each other and listening. “But how long will this type of relationship last?” It yawns and slides back. 1.3 THE CORONATION CEREMONY Foreground is the town. You see some fireworks going off. In the back ground there is the castle on the hill. Masari “Allow me to brief you on the procedures involved in the Coronation Ceremony. Henrietta “Masari, I don’t desire the title of Majesty.” Masari “You are being childish again. We are at war. Although we prevented the invasion of Albion, We should not drop our guard. Henrietta-sama, her majesty will be installed as the queen of this land, and lead her people against the invaders.” You hear cheering outside. She is sitting down looking out the window. “Long live Her Majesty! Long live Henrietta!” She looks down resolve she going to have to be the Queen. Camera shot outside the castle then flash down in the dungeon torch lit stairs under the castle. You hear someone walking down the stairs. Shot of dungeon door with a lock. Lock click open by itself. Door open and the hooded figure walks in down the dark hallway. You see one of the cells with Oliver Cromwell sitting on a bench. He hears the steps and looks up. “Hmm? It’s feeding time again? This is the Coronation Ceremony. Even a low-down jerk like me gets to receive high class meal.” The hooded figure “It’s unfortunate, but you won’t get a chance to enjoy your last meal.” Cromwell “Who are you?” The hooded figure (Sheffield?) “Just when you finally defeated the Prince of Albion to gain the power you desired. Your failure to conquer Tristain is what ultimately caused your downfall. Thank to the ruckus by the Coronation Ceremony I managed to recover the Ring of Andobali.” Cromwell “Please! Please give me one more chance! They used magic of unknown source. A bright light just appeared all of a sudden which led to the annihilation of my army. Don’t tell me that was…” There is an image of Saito in the Zero and the bright light emitting from the plane and Wardes behind them being engulfed by the light. The hooded figure “Void Magic.” Cromwell “Right! You could never have predicted that kind of thing would happen! I can’t be blamed for that!” Sheffield “Don’t worry about it because you won’t have to shoulder the responsibility anymore.” Cromwell “W-Wait! Wait!” He steps back away from the door and falls backward. The hooded figure razes her hand in front of the little window with the ring on her hand starts to glow. Cromwell “Stop it!!!” She chuckles. 1.4 CORONATION CEREMONY Fireworks is shooting up in the air. Saito watching the fireworks from his the room. “Seriously, hurry up and go already. The Coronation Ceremony of Her Majesty is going to end soon.” He looks back at Louise. She standing there with her hands been hind her. Louise “Saito, I have a present for you.” He walks up to her. She shoves a thing at him. He looks down. “You have to accept it wholeheartedly.” He takes it and she turns and walks a couple steps away. Something is up. Saito “These are… Glasses?” It looks like just the front part purple eye glass frames. It has red gem in the middle and some smaller green ones at corner of the frames. Saito “I don’t have any problems with my eyesight yet.” Louise “These aren’t any normal glasses. They are a family treasure which has been passed down for several generations.” He is looking at the strange glass frames. “I had to negotiate with Onee-sama for it.” Saito “So you have an elder sister, Louise?” Louise “Enough talking, just put it on already.” Saito kind of looks at them, this is weird look on his face. Saito “Alright.” Louise has a waiting look on her face that something is going to happen. He put them up to his face and the red gem glows. They seem just stay on his face. Camera pans back and you see Louise with a happy devil success look on her face. Saito “Oh yeah, She’s Seiko, right?” He tries to take the glass off, but they won’t come off. He tries and tries, but they won’t come off. Louise “Right! Time to set out!” 1.5 OUTSIDE MAIN GROUNDS They are walking outside on the main grounds when Siesta walks by. Saito see her and starts to run over to talk with her. Saito “Siesta!” Louise “S-Saito!” Louise was surprise, then she mad. Saito “Siesta!” She hears him and turns around. “Saito!” She is surprise to see him. He is out of breath on his knees with the purple eye glass frames on his face. “Saito-san, that is?” Saito “Do you have to work today? If it’s alright with you, we should go to the parade together later.” Siesta looks down a little. “No, I still have to…” Saito “What wrong?” Siesta “I knew all along. Saito-san, you gave up the chance to return back to Tokyo because of Miss Vallière.” You see Louise in the back ground with her back to you. It looks like she is hearing the conversation. Saito “That is …” Siesta “So …” His eyes seem to be moving slowly down and he sees Siesta large breasts above the laundry bucket she is carrying. Saito in his mind “That is …” as his face is turning red. Siesta looks up. “So … I’m …” She has a surprise look on her face as she looking at him. The red gem is flashing and the green gems are glowing and he is drooling. He pops a surprise look on his face. Siesta points to the blinking glasses. “Erm what’s with your glasses?” Saito Grabbed the glasses and try to take them off, but they won’t. Saito “Eh? What’s with this?” But they won’t come off. Louise “You can’t take it off. Those Medusa Glasses are a magical item. If you are looking perversely at any girls other than me …” She is in the back ground with hate flames coming off of her. “The crystals on the glasses will shine immediately.” Saito is looking to his side with very scared look on his face. You see a twinkle in Louise eye. He turns around to look at Louise with a very scared look on his face. “W-What’s with that? I’ve never heard anything about that from you.” He trying, trying to get the glasses off, but they won’t come off. Louise “You should look only at your master.” She holding her wand very, very tight and shaking. Louise “You are only a familiar, yet you dare to place your eyes on other girls … With your perverted, despicable look full of ill-intentions!” She is walking like a movie stalking monster. One step at a time in slow motion. He falls back on the lawn with Siesta surprise look and Louise standing over him. Saito “No! I don’t have that kind of intention!” Louise “Which is the part you were looking at?” She looks at Siesta. “That maid’s face? Or is it …” She looks down. “Breasts?! So … So that’s how it is …” She is shaking more Saito “Louise-san …” Louise “You were looking at that pair of breasts right? Are they really that big?” Her wand starts to glow and little lighting is moving up and down the shaft. “You are only interested in big breasts.” Saito is really, really scared as the ground around him start to light up. “The bigger the better for you, right!?” As she spins wand in her hand as lighting flashes out in all direction as the power is getting larger and larger. Siesta turns away. The camera kicks over to Colbert in a building looking at a plane. You see a large flash from back of him. He runs over to the window, open it up and looks outside. You see a column of smoke on the other side of the hall walkway in the next plaza. Colbert “Ah, it must be Miss Vallière and Saito-kun again.” You see Louise dragging Saito by the collar behind her in the dirt still with the glasses on. Just then Guiche and Montmorency walk past going in the other direction. They look in dismay at Louise and Saito. Montmorency “Oh Louise!” Louise “Montmorency!” Saito falls backward to the ground. Montmorency “Are you guys headed to the parade too? The two of you sure are close to each other.” Guiche “Exactly like the both of us, Montmorency~.” He goes to put his hand on Montmorency and she has a disgust look on her face and walks away. He has a disappointing look on his face. Montmorency “Look, Louise … Because of the special occasion today, I had put on a daring outfit.” Saito sits up on the ground and see the outfit. Montmorency has a kind of short dress with white high stocking. Montmorency is pulling the dress up a little. Montmorency “Oh, such length is considered to be normal.” Just then the red gem starts to blink. He knows he is now in trouble and starts to sweat. You see Louise leg come the side of the picture. “Saito …” He sees her leg and looks up to a very angry Louise holding her wand. Camera is showing Old Osmand sitting at his desk with Chuchu on his shoulder when suddenly there is large explosion and he flies up out of his chair. Camera pans back and you see him looking around and a column of smoke in the window behind him. “Ouchie~” Old Osmand looks over his shoulder and Chuchu is looking out the window. “What? Those two again eh?” Chuchu “U Uooo.” Saito has smoke marks on his face and he being dragged again by Louise. They pass by Kirche. Kirche has bewildered look on her face. Saito “Huh? Kirche!” Well guest what. The glasses start flashing. The camera is outside of the castle and you see an explosion and column of smoke on the other side of the wall on the right hand side. Then they pass Tabitha “Tabitha!” again the outside the castle and an explosion and column smoke. You see bouncing breast. Gem flashes. Boom. Swishing dress. Gem flashes . Boom. You see this happening from one side of the castle to the other. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Saito screaming in between the booms. 1.6 SAITO WALKING DOWN THE STREET Saito is walking down the street with people all around. He looks like he has been drag through a knot hold. Louise “Geez, this is unbelievable. Saito, I won’t talk about Kirche. But you didn’t even let Tabitha go with that perverted look of your. Any girl will suit your appetite right?” Saito “Something like that.” Louise whacks her wand in her hand. Saito behind her panics. “Er no! That’s not the case. I won’t look! I won’t look at anyone anymore.” He puts his hands over his eyes. Louise “Alright, you will shut your eyes until we get back into the room. Saito “Alright.” Your heard crowd talking and looking. Louise looks up. She moves in front of the people along the street. She has a big smile when she sees the princess coming down the street. Saito still has his hand covering his eyes. You hear “Princess~ Princess~” from the people along the street. Louise is so happy “Look… look. Hey Saito! Is this any time to keep your eyes shut?” He peeks between his fingers at Louise. Louise “The princess looks so gorgeous.” He takes his hand down. Everything goes into slow motion as he is looking at the Princess and the Princess is looking back. You only see Saito and the Princess in the carriage and everything else is white out. They pan back a forth from Saito and the Princess with nice music in the back ground. The he sees the large breast of the Princess and the gem starts to flashing. Saito has an Oh, OH look on his face. Louise steps in front of him “S-Saito …” He jumps back in terror. A very mad Louise “You have the check to use those perverted eyes on Her Majesty?!” Everybody is looking at her. Saito is looking around in panic. “Wait, Louise! You can’t do it here – you can’t just explode in a place like this!” Louise “You really are the worst!!” She puts up her wand and blue ball forms. Saito is jumping back in terror. The camera is behind the building where the street is where there is explosion and cloud of smoke on the other side. The princess is ducking back from the explosion as the smoke waifs pass her. You hear someone say “It’s an assassin!” The Princess looks around. Agnès Up front. “Hurry up and protect Her Majesty!” One of the Musketeer Corp. “Captain! It was caused by that guy! Pointing at Saito flat on his back on the ground. Louise is on her hands and knees and looking up at them. “Hmmm.” Place that person under arrest!” Musketeer Corp. surround them. “Yes!” Louise is looking around at the Musketeer Corp. To herself “Oh no.” looking down at Saito which has the swirling eyes to show he is out of it. “Saito …” 1.7 IN HER MAJESTY CASTLE Outside Her Majesty Castle you hear from inside. “I am a knight of Her Majesty, Louise de la Vallière. There is something which I would like to speak about with Her Majesty. Please get out of my way.” Musketeer “No way!” and the Musketeer push her back on to the ground. “Our orders are not to let anybody in there.” They cross their lances in front of her. Louise “Hurry up and let me in!” She pulls out her wand. You hear a click! “La Vallière-dono” She looks up to her left with a surprise look. She sees a large gun pointed at her by Agnès and there is another Musketeer next to her. “Please put down your magic wand! This gun will be faster compared to your terrible magic.” 1.8 THE BOOK You see someone kneeing in front of Henrietta and handing a small book with a strap around it and a brass catch with the star symbol on it to the Princes. She takes the book. Agnès. “Her Majesty is having a meeting with Osmand, Headmaster of the Magic Academy. If you have anything to tell her, you can speak to me about it. With Headmaster Osmand?” Louise “You are?” Agnès “Agnès Chevalier de Milan, Captain of the Firearms Troop. “Firearms Troop?” Louise jumps toward Agnès and looking up at Agnès.” Agnès is about a head taller than Louise. “You guys are the ones who captured Saito right? Return Saito to me!” Both Agnès and the other Musketeer are surprise look. Agnès turns to the other Musketeer behind her. “Saito?” Musketeer “It’s that criminal.” Louise is holding on to Agnès arms. Agnès is taken a back at Louise forwardness. “Saito is not a criminal! I caused the explosion.” Looking down talking to herself. Seriously, that idiot!” They are trying to figure out what she talking about. Louise “He was looking at Her Majesty with those perverted eyes …” “Huh?” “In any case, return Saito back to me!” 1.9 SAITO CELL Saito flat on his back. Saito “W-What kind of present is this?!” You can see they are broken. He pulls them off. “Seems like this is still the kind of treatment I get. If that’s the case, then our relationship’s development will become…” Picture flashes to a happy Louise all in white and she is getting married. “Louise will marry some idiot from another faraway place.” Louise and another guy are standing in the doorway of the church. He is behind everybody sitting with a dog tail wagging. He has dog ears and a big dog bone for the sword on his back. “I’ll give them my blessings from afar, And at the end my life as a familiar.” You see a statue of dog looking Saito on a pedestal with a metal plate with his name on it. “Geez! If that were the case, I should have gone back to Japan. Since I can’t go back anymore, why can’t I mix with other girls …” 1.10 THE VOICE Henrietta faces flashes into view. “Henrietta is beautiful.” He is thinking about kissing her. He has a big grin on his face. He hears a voice. “Saito-san … Saito-san!” He opens his eyes to see Henrietta looking down on him on the floor. “H-Her Majesty!” He jumps up against the wall. Henrietta is sitting on the floor looking up at him. “What are you doing here?” She stands up. “I came here to see you.” Saito “Look for me? Could it be …” He thinks he still dreaming. He sees a dreamy face of Henrietta. “Saito-san …” It looks like she going to kiss him. “Ah no! Not that! That would be too …” She is in close, but she just grab his hands. “Saito-san! No matter what, I need a favor, regarding some matters. You already mentioned “No matter what”, then let’s” He pucker up to kiss her. Just then Agnès hit him with a right cross. “You shameless person! How dare you have any perverted ideas about Henrietta!” He out on the floor. “I shall kill you on the spot!” He sits up with terror on his face. Her Majesty “Agnès, please back down for now. I would like to have a talk with him, just the two of us.” Agnès is not happy. “But …” Henrietta “It’s alright.” Saito pops up from behind. “It’s alright.” Agnès put her foot in his face. “You just keep your mouth shut!” Henrietta “Agnès!” Agnès “One more time and I’ll shoot you no matter what Her Majesty says. Understood?!” Agnès leaves the room quickly. Her Majesty “Saito-san, are you injured?” Saito “Two of us are finally alone.” Some reason he pop up really quickly and has a sparkle from his tooth or smile. Saito “Then let’s …” He puckers up to kiss her. She gets up and moves to the side and he misses her and he fall flat on his face. Henrietta “According to my Intelligence department and the words of Headmaster Osmand…” Saito sits up holding his head. “In this war, the ones who defeated the Albion army are Louise and yourself. And from there, I know that you two are actually Void Wizards, similar to Gandálfr.” Saito “T-That is …” Henrietta “That power … Is it possible for you to assist me by lending me that power? The Kingdom now is engulfed in fighting and war.” She kneels in front of him. “The army doesn’t want to miss such a good chance. We will initiate an attack on Albion. The Elders under Masari seem to have agreed with the army on this too. But I want to prevent and war from coming. Saito-san,” Saito “Y-Yes!” She holds his hand with the runes. “This is the mark of Gandálfr right?” Saito “Yes” Henrietta “Please uses this power, together with Louise, and assists me.” Saito is sweating a little. “Louise said before that she will do anything for your sake.” Henrietta is now holding both his hands and is begging him. “I’m directly asking this favor of you. I don’t have many close friends, so please become my friend.” Saito “You don’t have many close friends, meaning …” Henrietta “Her Majesty or whatever the title … it only robs your of your freedom.” She looks down sadly. “Only a small portion of people truly understand my feeling and are able to help me. Do me this favor.” Saito “Alright.” Henrietta “Thank goodness. Thank you very much. But in the meantime … You will have to remain in the Magic Academy together with Louise.” She walks to the side of the cell. “I wish to keep my relationship with you two a secret, because the enemies will be present in the palace as well.” Saito stands up. “Are you referring to spies?” Henrietta “A few moments ago … The former Griffon Knight was assassinated inside the royal dungeon. The lock of the cell was made from high level magic.” You see a cell with guards investigating what happen in the cell. “It had to be someone inside the palace who knew how to break the spell, to have led that criminal to his end.” You see a terrified shrivel up Cromwell empty of any life. Mouth opens as to scream and no eyes in the sockets. Saito “How could such things have happened? Henrietta “Saito-san, as a token of appreciation … If there is anything you need, whatever it is, please let me know.” Saito “Whatever it is?” Henrietta “Yes. Whatever it is. As long as it is within my means. Whatever it is.” His eyes drift down to her breast. He starts to really sweat. “Then …” Henrietta “Agnès, Please allow Miss Vallière to come in.” Agnès “Yes.” You hear a door opening. He has a he feeling sick face on. “L-Louise?” Louise has her head down mode in the ‘I’m mad at you and going kill you.’ Saito jumps back in terror. Louise “Saito.” Saito “W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! Misunderstanding! Louise-sama.” She looks up and has tears in her eyes. “S-Saito!” She runs to him, grabs him and knocks him to the ground. “Idiot! Idiot!” He is surprised. “Saito, you are an idiot!” She is hitting him in the chest with her hands and crying. “How dare you make me worry about you?! “Saito, you are an idiot!” He rubs her head softly in the chest. Saito “Louise ...” He kisses her on top of her head and holding her. Henrietta watches them and she in a kind of I wish someone would do that to me to help with burden on her shoulder. She looks down sad and walks away. 1.11 GOING BACK HOME There is carriage coming up the road with Agnès driving. Saito “Hey, what is this?” He is looking at the book given to Henrietta from Old Osmand. Louise “I think it’s the Book of Will pass down from the Ancestors. Her Majesty gave it to me. She said it would be better if I held onto it. I heard that this book has been stored in the Tristain Kingdom for many generations.” She opens the book. They both look and only see blank pages. Saito “What is this?” Louise “According to Headmaster Osmand, the scriptures of Void Magic should be written in here.” Saito “Isn’t there … anything on it at all? Or was there a printing error? Or is it…” Louise “What is it? What do you know?” Saito “A blank paper represents emptiness – to accept this emptiness is our challenge! This should be the meaning.” Louise “Huh?” She doesn’t have a clue as to what he said. Saito “Er no! That is what usually happens in manga.” Louise looks at Saito. “Manga?” Saito “I’ve lost touch with manga for quite a while.” Louise looking down. “Saito, you seemed to be thinking that it would be better if you had gone back home.” Saito “Well, a little. But … I can’t leave you alone in a dangerous world like this.” Louise “Saito …” 1.12 DROPPED OFF AT THE MAGIC ACADEMY Agnès is sitting on the carriage and Louise and Saito are standing next to the entrance to the Magic Academy. It is night time and the lamps at the gate are glowing. “From now on, any orders from Her Majesty will be delivered to you by the Firearms Troop. Both of you will go by the name of Zero. No objections, right?” Louise “Y-Yes!” Agnès “And you, Hiraga Saito. I’ll let you off for what happen today. If you ever commit such a shameless act towards Her Majesty again … I won’t let you off.” She drives off. Louise with a low steady voice with back to Saito. “Sa-i-to~” Saito is really sweating and an Oh no look on his face. Louise W-w-w-What does she mean by shameless act?” She turns and has anger star glaring in her eye. “You dog!” They are now in their room. Camera is now showing a their room window from outside of the Academy. You hear her starting to whip Saito and Saito yelling. Louise “Sick dog! Despicable dog! Perverted dog! You Liar!” Saito is ducking the whip. “You said you wouldn’t call me a dog anymore … And that you wouldn’t hit me with a whip …” Louise gets some hits in. “How dare you talk back?! You perverted dog!” He on is his back again. “It’s your fault. You’ll just shake your tail towards any girl you see. And towards Her … Her … Her Ma-” Saito “Jou mu nuki!” (Ancient clay weapons) Louise “You dare to have fanciful ideas about Her Majesty. Unforgivable!” They are running around the room. Saito “Wait, Louise!” Derflinger “I knew it would end up like this.” Camera shot of the Academy tower and then the two moons. “You stupid dog!!” 1.13 THE CARRIAGE AT THE MAIN GATE A carriage comes roaring in the main gate to the center tower. You see someone running up the stairs as fast as they can. The door opens and Agnès comes charging in. “Vallière-dono!” She stops in her tracks at sight of Louise on top of Saito on the floor. Saito has no shirt and whip marks all over his body. One hand on his head and the other hand blocking a whip. They both are staring at each other for a minute. “Sorry for disturbing!” She thinks Louise and Saito are into Sadomasochism action at it very best… Saito seems to love getting beaten up. At lease from her point of view. She closes the door slowly. Louise is still stunned. Agnès comes crash through the door again. “Due to the urgency of the matter, I must report to you no matter what! Her Majesty has been kidnapped by an unknown person!” Camera shot of Louise and Saito and outside the tower when hear them yell. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[1.13-Louise the Void|'<< Full 1.13 Louise the Void ']] - [[2.2-The Vow of Wind and Water|'Full 2.2 The Vow of Wind and Water >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime